Crystalline Dimension
The Crystalline Dimension is a mysterious world located in another dimension, far from Etheria itself. It is the location of the captured legendary heroes, the heroes' parents. This map features several enhanced enemies, as well as crystalline manifestations of the heroes & every boss encountered throughout the main campaign from the Quest for the Lost Eternia Shards maps (excluding the Goblin Battlecruiser.) After defeating all crystalline boss monsters, the Old One appears and must be defeated in order for the heroes to reunite with their parents. Each legendary hero must be rescued in succession. All four stages take place in different areas where you will need to build new defenses; if you fail at any point of this event you must restart from the beginning. The map is unique with how lives work. When not played on hardcore, you will have 8 lives to work with. You share these lives with all the players in the lobby. Once the lives have been spent, there will be no more respawning. If playing on hardcore, you only have 4 lives (one for each player). If a player joins the game and then leaves it will count as a life, so be careful when hosting public games. Crystalline Dimension, unlike any other map, only gives one reward per steam account, not per character. This means that emulators cannot be used to get more rewards at the end. If any of the crystals die, not just the one with the Legendary Heroes, you will be defeated and will need to restart. You have 86:30 to complete the entire map. The Return to the Crystalline Dimension update added 3 new levels that take place in the Crystalline Dimension see Crystalline Resurgence The Portal Players can access the Crystalline Dimension through a portal in the Tavern. (For console players, the portal is located once you play one of the DLC maps on a difficulty you have beaten all 4 on.) The portal will only spawn after the player collects all of the four Lost Eternia Shards: Purple (Mistymire Forest), Blue (Moraggo Desert Town), Yellow (Aquanos) and Red (Sky City). These shards can be obtained in any order. After obtaining a crystal you will be able to see the portal in your tavern. As a note, the portal will only be able to be played on the highest difficulty that you have beaten all maps on. For instance, if you beat three of the four Eternia Shard maps on Nightmare Hardcore, but the last map was beaten on Nightmare, you will be able to play Crystalline Dimension on any difficulty up to Nightmare but not on Nightmare Hardcore. Console Note: the portal to the Crystalline Dimension is found in the Sky City map. Story Rewards These rewards are PC only. Completing the map on console will reward you 2 completely random items. Costumes This content is PC only. Beating The Old One will reward you costumes depending on the character used. Achievements You get two achievements for completing this map * Heroes to the Rescue * Nightmare Heroes to the Rescue Stage 1 The first stage of Crystalline dimension is the Legendary Huntress stage. After beating stage one you will move on to stage 2. Stage 2 Stage 2 of Crystalline Dimension is the Legendary Monk stage. After beating this stage you will move on to stage 3. Stage 3 Stage 3 of Crystalline Dimension is the Legendary Apprentice stage. After beating this stage you will move on to the boss gauntlet. Boss Gauntlet This is arguably the hardest stage of Crystalline Dimension. Unlike all the stages so far, your build time is limited. This build time scales with the amount of players in the game. When soloing, there are 40 seconds on the clock (although the timer goes down once every two seconds so technically it is 80 seconds. Each additional player removes 5 seconds from the clock (so 4 players in has 25 seconds on the clock but 50 seconds of build time). It is recommended to have multiple players build on this stage due to time constraints. Once build time is over two Demon Lords, two Goblin Mechs, and an Ancient Dragon will spawn. It is recommended to beat the demons first since the fire will damage your defenses. Once all of the bosses are defeated the stage is over and you move on to The Old One fight. Old One The Old One is the final stage of Crystalline Dimension. This boss fight is like no other. There are three stages to the boss fight, the feet, the chest, and the head. You are only able to damage the boss during the head phase. Feet Stage There are two crystals to destroy at this stage. One in both feet. Once both crystals are destroyed, a smaller section of the stage will raise up to the chest stage. Chest Stage There are three crystals to destroy during this stage. The chest crystal and the two hand crystals. These are harder to destroy than the feet crystals because they can only be damaged during certain times. All three crystals will be able to be damaged when The Old One is taunting. Apart from that, the hands may only be damaged in the period after the hand slam and the chest crystal may only be damaged during the chest lasers. Upon the destruction of all three crystals an even smaller section of the stage will be raised to the head section. Head Stage The head stage has no crystals to destroy. This stage is where you are able to actually hurt The Old One. Upon taking a certain amount of damage, the stage will reset to the feet stage where you will need to repeat the process until The Old One is defeated. It is worthwhile to note that a strong, single-damage ability (like a hawk stance strike from a barbarian) can bypass the damage-per-stage limit allowing you to be able to defeat The Old One in one or two head stages instead of the usual four. Category:Squire Weapons Category:Squire Category:Crystalline Dimension Category:Area 1 Maps Category:Area 2 Maps Category:Area 3 Maps Category:Boss rewards Category:DLC boss Category:DLC Category:Boss